Wings
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: "Je me fichais que tu sois un tueur, un démon, ou quoique que ce soit d'autre. Du moment que tu restais mon grand frère, je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde."


**Hey girls !**

**Bon, ben en fait j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS après avoir maté "Le secret de Brokeback Mountain" (mais désolée, pas d'inceste pour cette fois ~). Donc écrit en grande partie en écoutant la BO (dont le titre est le même qe celui de l'OS, vala). Mais en fait, il y a eu un grand décalage entre le moment où j'ai commencé à écrire l'OS et le moment où je l'ai fini, donc euh...ben, en fait, ça a sûrement dévié, le style change sûrement au cours du texte...désolée. J'espère que ça passe quand même.**

**Petite précision au niveau des noms de nos amis Kirkland :**

**Scotland = Kieran**

**Irland = Logan**

**Wales = Mervin**

**(nom emprunté à l'auteur de "1,2,3, Francis", pour ceux que ça intéresse) **

**Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

« _I tried, you know…I tried » «Shht. Of course you did. __You're a good boy. »_

C'était rien. Rien que deux-trois mots chuchotés au creux de son oreille.

_Comme avant, tu te souviens, Scot' ?_

Irlande avait toujours admiré son frère. Presque trop. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été la seule figure parentale qu'il ait jamais eue. Peut-être parce qu'il n'oubliait pas, malgré les siècles qui filaient, les longues veillées d'hiver lors desquelles il s'endormait inévitablement tandis que l'aîné veillait sur le feu. Il se blottissait contre l'autre, Wales, et regardait, en attendant le sommeil, la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lueur dansante des flammes, droite et fière, comme une ombre protectrice.

L'autre n'était encore lui aussi qu'un enfant, un gamin. Pourtant dans ces moments il lui paraissait fort, grand et noble, et il en oubliait presque de dormir, écarquillant bien les yeux pour graver dans sa tête le moindre détail. Et lorsque le plus grand s'en apercevait, parfois seulement, il s'approchait doucement, avec un petit sourire qui aurait pu paraitre fatigué – Mais il n'était jamais fatigué – et lui ébouriffait doucement les cheveux en lui disant de dormir. Et le gamin obéissait, parce que quand son grand frère disait quelque chose, il l'écoutait toujours. Il le vénérait presque, encore tout gamin et innocent qu'il était, ce grand frère, qui veillait sur eux tous, qui les protégeait, alors que lui-même n'était pas si grand que ça.

Ouais, il était même pas encore un adolescent. Mais il était…il était lui. Droit, pas bavard, autoritaire, violent parfois dans ses propos, mais pas dans ses actes, ça non, il ne les frappait jamais. Il paraissait distant, comme si, du haut de ses quelques années de plus, il savait des choses qu'eux ignoraient, tout un monde de choses dures et froides dont il disait essayer de les protéger. Il riait, parfois, et c'était rare, alors que pourtant, il était beau, quand il riait. Et quand il riait, ce n'était jamais faux, non, c'était franc, c'était heureux.

Il leur disait aussi, parfois, qu'il les aimait. Dans ces moments-là, ils se taisaient, ne faisaient aucun commentaire, ne bougeaient plus, jusqu'à ce que leur frère leur fasse un petit signe et qu'ils le prennent timidement dans leurs petits bras d'enfants, toujours en silence, en écoutant distraitement le crépitement des flammes. Il ne disait jamais ça la journée.

Le reste du temps, il se contentait de marcher devant, sans un mot, se retournant de temps à autres pour vérifier que les petits le suivaient bien. Et puis, quand l'un était trop fatigué – souvent Mervin, qui avait toujours été le moins résistant des trois – il prenait sur son dos et le portait, et ils continuaient à marcher, toujours, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Jamais les cadets ne demandaient où ils allaient. Ils se contentaient de le suivre, encore, toujours. Il était leur guide.

Un jour, dans un moment d'effronterie soudaine, Logan avait osé demander _« Mais pourquoi on marche ? »._ Kieran l'avait dévisagé de ses yeux verts aussi sérieux, et presque inexpressifs, qu'à l'accoutumée, et avait répondu calmement qu'ils fuyaient. _« Pourquoi ? Tu es fort, grand frère ! » _ avait dit timidement le troisième. L'autre avait réfléchi un instant, avant d'expliquer qu'il devait les protéger de tous ceux qui leur voulait du mal, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tous les combattre. _« Qui sont ceux qui nous veulent du mal ? »._

_« Les humains. Dormez, maintenant. »_

Ils n'avaient plus jamais posé de questions. Ils marchaient juste en contemplant le dos de l'aîné. À part ses épaules larges, il était plutôt fin, ce qui était assez surprenant. Parfois, lorsqu'il se tenait face à un animal sauvage, quel qu'il soit, il paraissait, à côté, fragile, vulnérable – mais ça, il ne l'était jamais.

Mais il leur semblait fort, devant eux, sa longue cape tombant sur son dos. Un dos large, celui qui les portait, celui qui portait toutes les responsabilités du monde, celui qui était pris de soubresauts quand il laissait échapper un bref éclat de rire. De dos, il avait l'air d'un adulte. De dos, il semblait pouvoir les protéger de ces dangers, de ces _humains._

Un jour qu'ils passaient non loin d'une ville, le grand leur en avait montrés. Ils n'étaient pas effrayants, comme les petits les avaient imaginés. Ils leur ressemblaient, même.

_« Les humains sont faibles. Mais ils sont nombreux. Les humains sont des créatures répugnantes, orgueilleuses et stupides qui se reproduisent comme de la vermine. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il leur avait dit à leur sujet, crachant ces mots avec tant de mépris qu'ils en avaient frémis. Et ils l'avaient cru, comme les gentils petits frères qu'ils étaient.

Kieran détestait les humains. Ça, Ils l'avaient vite compris. Pourquoi ? À vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais demandés. Ils avaient peur de fâcher leur grand frère. Qu'il les déteste, eux aussi. Et ça, ils ne voulaient pas. Il était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Ils ne voulaient pas être comme_ « l'autre »._

L'autre, c'était Arthur. Avec les humains, sûrement la personne que Scot' détestait le plus. Quand il l'avait vu la première fois – du moins, la première dont eux se souvenaient – il avait eu un accès de rage, il avait crié, il était devenu incontrôlable, passant sa colère sur ce qu'il trouvait, en l'occurrence, quelques malheureux arbres et son plus jeune frère. Il était furieux, ses dents étonnements blanches découvertes, ses yeux verts haineux, comme ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Il gardait ses poings serrés, ses jambes étaient fléchies comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir pour lacérer le corps à quelques pas de lui, laissant échapper un feulement animal du fond de sa gorge.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, leur grand frère, leur grand frère, si protecteur, leur avait fait peur. Ils s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, l'un contre l'autre et les mains sur la tête, en attendant que ça passe. En priant pour que ça passe.

Et il les avait vus, au bout d'un moment, ces deux petits bouts tremblants blottis contre un arbre, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors il s'était redressé, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, ses yeux écarquillés sous la surprise de ce qu'il voyait.

_Ils avaient….Ses deux petits frères, ils avaient…ils avaient peur …de lui ?_

Alors il s'était détourné de l'autre, recroquevillé plus loin, et s'était approché d'eux, doucement, avec un sourire un peu bancal en chuchotant, un peu hésitant – pourtant d'habitude il ne l'était jamais – que tout allait bien, que c'était fini. Et puis il s'était accroupi devant eux en ouvrant ses bras, et ils avaient sauté dedans en pleurant, agrippant ses vêtements de leurs petites mains d'enfant.

_« Lààà. Tout va bien. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, c'est compris ? Jamais. Vous êtes mes précieux petits frères. » _

Et puis ils étaient partis en laissant derrière eux un petit corps meurtri sur le sol boueux.

Scotland avait toujours détesté Arthur. Et pour l'avoir fait dévoiler cette part de lui à ses deux frères, il l'avait détesté encore plus à partir de ce jour-là. Il le détestait sans même lui avoir jamais parlé. Ou peut-être juste une fois, il y a longtemps. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance ?_

À cette question, il n'avait pas de réponse.

_« Les choses n'ont d'importances que si tu daignes leur en accorder une »_. Cette phrase, c'était Brittania qui la lui avait dite. Le message à faire passer était sans doute quelque chose comme quoi il était son propre maître, qu'il pouvait franchir les limites et briser les règles. Très bon message à faire passer à un gosse qui devait passer le reste de sa longue, très longue vie, à la solde de dirigeants humains.

En fait, en y repensant, elle lui avait juste dit comment il devait mener sa vie. Encore. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et déjà à l'époque, il en avait eu assez. Oh, oui, vraiment.

Il en avait eu assez qu'on décide à sa place.

De toute façon, sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Il l'avait beaucoup mieux connue que les deux autres. Elle était dure, emportée, parfois violente, envers lui comme envers les autre. Elle était frénétique aussi, plongeant peu à peu dans une hystérie à peine dissimulée au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait sa fin approcher. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas correspondu à l'idée qu'il se faisait à l'époque d'une bonne mère.

Il l'avait regardée mourir sans grande émotion, peut-être juste la pitié due à un être humain – ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant – qui s'apprête à partir. Et elle était partie, oui, sans la folie hystérique qu'elle avait adopté ces derniers temps, mais avec calme, avec force, presque avec noblesse. Cette noblesse, de la part d'une femme qui s'arrachait encore les cheveux d'angoisse la nuit précédente, l'avait exaspéré.

Par respect, et parce que malgré tout elle l'avait élevé – sans s'y impliquer vraiment mais enfin – il lui avait tenu la main. Elle ne lui avait même pas souri, se contentant de le dévisager durement, comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois, avec à la fois une lueur pincée, de déception hautaine, dans son regard glacé. Il l'avait lâché dès qu'elle était passée.

Ses derniers mots avaient été _« Protège ton plus jeune frère »._

Son préféré. Il était tout le temps avec elle, et elle le cachait jalousement, si bien qu'il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu, n'ayant eu le temps de distinguer qu'une touffe de cheveux sables semblables à ceux de sa mère, et si différents du roux flamboyant que lui partageait avec ses frères.

Le mioche s'était tenu à côté d'elle jusqu'à la fin, sanglotant misérablement avant de finalement tourner son visage vers son grand frère.

Il lui ressemblait. Enormément. Les mêmes cheveux. Le même visage. Les mêmes yeux d'un vert profond, dénués de la teinte bleutée que possédaient ceux des trois autres. Et ces yeux, oui, ce regard normalement d'acier qu'elle avait toujours, ces yeux encore humides étaient éclairés par un espoir qui, à lui, paraissait insensé, tandis qu'il avait tendu sa main vers lui en appelant d'une voix tremblante.

_« Grand frère ? »_

Ça l'avait dégoûté. Ce ton suppliant, cette main tendue, cette lueur si pitoyable dans ces yeux qui d'habitude le transperçaient. Ce gamin le dégoûtait. Il avait shooté violemment dans la petite main avant de sortir à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière lui l'enfant qui hoquetait.

_« Mervin, Logan, on y va. »_

Il s'était toujours occupé d'eux, plus que leur mère. Et puis, ils étaient encore très jeunes. Ils n'avaient pas posés de question. Alors il était parti avec eux, abandonnant le cadavre de sa mère aux corbeaux, où à qui en aurait voulu. Il se souciait très peu de son sort. Il n'avait plus à faire semblant maintenant. Il avait juste fermé ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la sérénité qui les habitait maintenant. Il espérait qu'ils seraient bouffés par les vers, ou quelque chose du genre. Peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait être sûr que plus jamais ils ne viendraient le hanter.

Elle était partie en paix. Il considérait ça comme une injustice, comme si elle n'était pas digne d'une mort fière. Elle aurait du ramper à ses pieds, s'agripper à lui, ses pupilles dilatées, en suppliant qu'il l'aide, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et il se serait agenouillé près d'elle, en murmurant à son oreille des paroles vides, mais qui auraient paru réconfortantes à son esprit malade tandis que ses boucles blondes auraient dissimulé son sourire malsain et triomphant.

Elle aurait du partir en pleurant. Elle l'aurait mérité, c'aurait été la punition pour la vie qu'elle avait toujours menée. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle l'étouffe, qu'elle lui dicte encore une fois sa conduite, en le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un sous-fifre tout juste bon à protéger son petit préféré, ne se souciant même pas des deux autres qui jouaient innocemment dehors. Il avait fallu qu'elle le rabaisse, encore une fois, qu'elle lui rappelle qu'au final, c'était toujours elle la plus forte des deux, et qu'il se plierait toujours à sa volonté. Il se sentait humilié, cherchant à mettre toujours plus de distance entre lui et la masure au fond de la forêt. Entre lui et le gosse.

S'il était la dernière chose que sa mère lui avait demandé, alors il ne s'en occuperait pas. Il le haïrait, comme il l'avait haïe – il s'en rendait compte, maintenant, de cette haine – comme elle l'avait méprisé, lui. Il ne lui accorderait même pas cette dernière volonté, parce qu'elle n'était même pas digne de cet honneur. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé, en quittant la forêt où il avait grandi avec ses deux petits frères.

Et il se l'était remémoré, tandis qu'il avait abandonné une seconde fois le corps meurtri du plus jeune, portant dans ses bras les deux gamins encore secoués en courant à toute allure.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Logan avait fait un cauchemar. Après la journée qu'il avait eue, c'était d'ailleurs compréhensible. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, et, tout de suite, avait cherché du regard la silhouette de son frère.

Il était là.

Il ne veillait pas toute la nuit, mais restait quand même éveillé durant les heures les plus sombres, pour finalement dormir un petit peu avant que le soleil ne soit vraiment levé.

Et le petit avait été rassuré, comme toujours, parce que son grand frère était près de lui, et qu'il le protégerait toujours. Il avait regardé, en attendant de se rendormir, sa silhouette rougeoyante, son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux qui tombaient dans sa nuque en mèches pourpres.

_Ça ne colle pas._

Scot n'avait pas ce maintien droit, fier, arrogant, comme il avait toujours. Le petit s'était tordu le cou, essayant de trouver un meilleur point de vue. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux, sa tête était baissée et son dos voûté. Il lui avait semblé découragé – Mais c'était impossible, il ne l'était jamais. Tout allait bien.

_N'est-ce pas ? _

Alors il s'était approché doucement, timidement, trébuchant un peu dans la pénombre et avait posé sa petite main sur l'épaule de son frère, un air désolé sur le visage. L'autre avait relevé brusquement la tête, surpris, les yeux agrandis et la bouche ouverte. Son bras était parti par réflexe, s'arrêtant à seulement à un centimètre du visage du plus petit qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Après une seconde, il avait soupiré et avait laissé retomber son bras, s'ébouriffant les cheveux de son autre main. Il lui avait posé une question, un truc comme _«_ _Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? »_. Et quelque chose comme quoi il lui avait fait peur – ridicule, son frère n'avait jamais peur de rien, il était le plus fort après tout.

_« Je…enfin, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »_

_« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »_

Il avait posé cette question d'un ton doux, tenant son visage d'une main tandis que de l'autre il avait tendrement ébouriffé ses cheveux. Le petit avait acquiescé, un œil clos sous la rudesse inconsciente du contact. Et puis, progressivement, le sourire de l'aîné s'était fané, ses traits s'affaissant tandis qu'il avait doucement pris le gamin dans ses bras.

_« Je suis désolé, bonhomme. Vraiment désolé. »_

C'était bizarre, oui, pourquoi s'excusait-il alors que ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout ? Son grand frère était tout le temps là pour lui et pour Logan. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lui dire ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu que pleurer, pleurer misérablement dans ses bras tremblants ?

Puis il l'avait repoussé délicatement, plantant son regard bleu-vert, qu'il savait identique au sien, dans ses grands yeux humides.

_« Ecoute, tu sais…Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »_

Le petit avait hoché la tête. Oui, il le savait.

_« Je vais…devoir partir, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser seuls. Mais je…_

Sa lèvre inférieure avait légèrement tremblé. Le gamin avait eu l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot – mais c'était ridicule, grand frère ne pleurait jamais.

_« Des gens vont s'occuper de vous. Vous serez bien sage, d'accord ? »_

_« Mais…on ne te reverra plus ? »_

Ses yeux s'étaient remis à déborder. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son grand frère le laisse.

_« Si, bien sûr je…j'ai quelque chose à faire. Quand ça sera fait, je reviendrai vous chercher. C'est promis. Tout ira bien. Mais il faudra être patient. C'est ton grand frère qui te le demande. Tu seras sage, hein ? »_

Il avait hoché la tête. Il ne voulait pas. Mais son grand frère lui avait dit. Alors il le ferait. L'autre avait eu l'air soulagé.

_« Bien. Tu devrais retourner dormir. »_

Et il était parti. Il s'était éloigné, sans savoir si c'était vraiment à cause du feu que les yeux de Kieran brillaient. Enfin, c'était sûrement ça. Ça _devait_être ça.

_Comme s'il était possible que tu pleures._

Et le lendemain, ils étaient repartis en silence. Et ils avaient couru. Longtemps. Toute la journée, et même toute la nuit, sans s'arrêter, droit devant. Les petits n'avaient pas osé manifester leur épuisement. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que le grand les entende. Pas sûr qu'il était encore avec eux. Il courait vite, à un rythme trop soutenu pour les gamins qu'ils étaient, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

_Et eux n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il soit encore conscient._

Mais ils l'avaient suivi, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, filant à toute allure. Priant en silence pour qu'il aille bien.

_Ne nous abandonne pas maintenant._

_Pas ici._

_Pas encore._

Et puis, au bout d'un long, long moment, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mervin s'était écroulé contre un arbre tandis que son frère, plus résistant, s'était contenté de s'appuyer contre le tronc humide. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, ne sentant même plus leurs jambes, les bras en bouillie et les joues rouges. Dire qu'ils étaient au bord de l'évanouissement aurait été un euphémisme. Ils luttaient pour rester éveillés tandis que le monde tournait, tournait sans s'arrêter, le paysage se résumant à des taches parfois mouvantes aux couleurs vives. Et à ce moment là, _seulement à ce moment-là, _le plus grand avait semblé remarquer leur présence. Il s'était approché vivement, une ride inquiète barrant son front.

_« Hey, ça va ? »_

Ils avaient tenté de répondre, tentative soldée par un cuisant échec, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant pu laisser échapper un hoquet.

_« Je suis désolé, les gars. »_

Et parce qu'il avait eu l'air sincère, parce que ses yeux émeraudes semblaient l'être vraiment, alors ils lui avaient pardonné, d'un petit signe de tête accompagné d'une tentative malheureuse de sourire. De toute façon, ils étaient incapables de lui en vouloir.

_« Au fait, Wales… »_

L'interpellé s'était aussitôt senti mal. C'est vrai, d'habitude, leur frère les appelait par leur prénom. _« Parce qu'on est frères. C'est plus sympa comme ça, non ? »_. Un nom, pour une Nation, c'était précieux. Même des gamins comme eux le savaient. Le donner à quelqu'un, c'était une grande marque de confiance. _« Comme ça, vous le saurez. Ça veut dire que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Et qu'à l'inverse, je pourrai toujours compter sur vous. Ça vous va, comme ça ? » _Il se souvenait encore du grand sourire qu'avait eu l'aîné en disant ça. Un sourire chaleureux, un sourire radieux, assez étincelant pour éclipser le soleil. _Mais maintenant, il pleut._

_«Tu veux bien m'accompagner en ville ? Ça ne sera pas long. »_

La ville. Un endroit qu'il évitait d'habitude. Même quand il y allait, il n'emmenait jamais ses petits frères avec lui. _« Si un humain vous faisait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ». _Il se méfiait toujours des humains. Peut-être trop. Alors le gamin avait acquiescé en silence, très pâle.

_« Super. »_

Le sourire que Scot' avait eu sonnait faux. Comme une parodie, une fade imitation de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Il perdait tout son sens, alors qu'il était évident que même lui n'y croyait pas. Il allait mal. N'importe qui aurait pu le deviner.

_Grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à nous faire ?_

Et les deux gamins avaient eu l'impression qu'à cet instant précis, il essayait de les détruire. De détruire ce qu'à eux trois ils avaient formé pendant leurs longues années d'errance. Et puis, le grand avait pris la main du petit, laissant le troisième dans les sous-bois.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. »_

_Et Mervin, alors ? Quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ?_ Le gamin n'avait pas demandé. Il avait juste serré son petit frère dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir. L'aîné lui avait fait un sourire encourageant – aussi contrefait que le premier, à vrai dire. Sans doute essayait-il de le mettre en confiance.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que du haut de ses quelques années, le petit garçon _savait._

_Je sais que tu m'as trahi, grand frère. Je sais que tu __nous__ as trahis. S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas mal. D'accord ?_

Kieran était revenu quelques heures plus tard.

Sans Mervin.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter, je crois._ Il n'avait rien dit. Les yeux de Kieran étaient rouges. Il préférait ignorer pourquoi. _S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi encore croire en toi. Juste un peu._

_« Tu as dormi un peu ? »_

Comme il avait acquiescé, ils étaient repartis. Ils avaient courus dans le silence, comme avant. Le soleil pointait légèrement derrière les nuages. Courir comme ça n'était pas déplaisant. Tous les deux, ils avançaient, sans un mot, réfléchissant tous deux à ce qui se passerait après ça. Au fond, Logan s'en fichait. Maintenant que son petit frère – presque son jumeau – était parti, il se sentait différent.

_Puisque ce qui m'arrive est inévitable, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi profiter encore du temps qu'il me reste avec toi._

Il se sentait serein, si serein. Léger au point de pouvoir s'envoler. Et puis, son frère l'avait brutalement ramené au sol.

_« On y est. »_

La mer. Ils étaient au bord de la mer. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il la voyait. Enfin, d'aussi près. Le spectacle de l'océan gris sur le ciel nuageux d'où s'échappaient quelques raies de lumières était saisissant. Et il avait réalisé à quel point il était petit, si petit, comparé au reste du monde.

_« Ce sont eux. »_

Il s'était retourné brusquement. C'était un groupe d'humains. Que des hommes. La sérénité avait disparu pour laisser place à l'angoisse. Il avait désespérément agrippé son grand frère.

_« S'il-te-plaît…Me laisse pas…me fais pas la même chose qu'à Mervin… »_

Le grand avait eu l'air secoué par ses paroles. Puis il l'avait doucement détaché de lui, en lui murmurant de ne pas faire l'enfant. Tout son corps tremblait, alors qu'il tentait de paraître rassurant. _C'est raté, grand frère._

_« Alors c'est lui, notre petit Irlande ? »_

L'homme avait une voix mielleuse, fausse, insupportable. Une voix qu'il avait détestée dès le début. L'adulte s'était approché, s'était accroupi devant lui en lui susurrant de ne pas avoir peur. Il avait avancé sa main gantée pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. _Je veux pas !_ Il avait reculé vivement, hors de portée de ce type pas net. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils, visiblement insatisfait de son comportement.

_« Ne le touchez pas. »_

La voix de son frère avait claqué, autoritaire. Un ululement de rage était mort sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il avait foudroyé l'homme du regard.

_« E…Evidemment. Nous ne voudrions pas blesser ce petit trésor, pas vrai ? »_

Logan s'était réfugié dans les bras de son frère, lui avait murmuré désespérément de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas laisser ces hommes l'emmener. Le grand avait paru hésiter, puis avait pris le gamin, l'avait serré dans ses bras.

_« Sois sage. Je reviendrai te chercher, toi et ton frère. Je te le promets. On sera de nouveau ensemble. Mais pas maintenant. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Chut. Parce que j'ai des choses à faire. Attends-moi. Je vais revenir. Alors en attendant, fais toujours de ton mieux, d'accord ? » _

Il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, et l'avait poussé vers le groupe d'hommes en leur disant de prendre soin de lui. Lesquels avaient répondu avec un rire –vulgaire – que de toute façon, si le morpion arrivait pas entier de l'autre côté, c'était le cachot direct.

_« Oh, vous savez, si j'apprends que quiconque, ici ou ailleurs, a touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous promets que le cachot sera le cadet de vos soucis. »_

Avec un regard assassin très persuasif. Kieran ne plaisantait pas avec la famille. Et il les avait regardés emmener le gosse, et le gosse l'avait regardé perdre peu à peu ses couleurs. Comme si le dernier fil qui le retenait encore sur terre venait de céder. Comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

_Grand frère, prends soin de toi. Tu dois venir me chercher, tu sais._

Il savait qu'il le ferait. C'était obligé. Son grand frère tenait toujours ses promesses. Son grand frère était le meilleur. Et lui, il ferait de son mieux. Il deviendrait aussi fort que lui, aussi grand que lui. Et personne ne les séparerait jamais. Et il pourrait protéger son frère.

_Ne t'en fais pas. J'irai bien. Tu m'as donné de quoi voler de mes propres ailes._

C'est ce qu'il s'était efforcé de lui faire comprendre silencieusement. Il avait peur. Mais il surmonterait ça, parce que son grand frère le lui avait dit. Il aimait son grand frère. Non, même plus que ça. Il l'idolâtrait. Il était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il l'attendrait. Des siècles s'il le fallait. Il attendrait qu'il vienne le chercher. Et alors, tout serait comme avant. Il songeait à ça en prenant la mer, en quittant les côtes britanniques, tandis que le soleil s'imposait peu à peu.

_You gave me the wings to fly._

* * *

_« Alors, comme ça, tu es Scotland ? »_

Le roi le contemplait d'un air amusé. _Tu te crois supérieur, hein ? Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres parce que tu as une couronne sur la tête. T'es bien un humain, toi._

_« C'est étrange, à ce qu'on dit, Scotland est plutôt farouche. Il ne s'est pas présenté devant son roi depuis plusieurs décennies, alors…que fais-tu là ? »_

_Mon roi ? Un humain abruti comme toi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_« Vous m'avez appelé, alors je suis venu. »_

_« Tiens donc, je t'ai appelé. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait pourtant. »_

_Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ?_

_« Vous avez besoin de moi. Je vais vous aider. »_

_« Hum, et à quoi donc ? »_

_Tu le sais très bien, alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, humain._

_« À prendre notre indépendance. »_

* * *

_« Qui t'es, toi ? »_

_« France, pour te servir…Je suis…ton nouvel allié, disons ! »_

_C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?_

_« Essayons de bien nous entendre, ok ? »_

_« Tu sais, les alliances se font et se défont très facilement à notre époque. Alors pour le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre en fait. »_

_« Hey, dis pas ça. Moi j'aimerais bien être ton pote »_

_Mec, c'est pas SOS amitié, ici._

_« Ou bien tu peux tout aussi bien me haïr. Mais ça serait plutôt ennuyeux, nan ? Moi c'est Francis. Et toi ? »_

_T'es sérieux ? Tu me donnes ton nom comme ça ?_

_« Comme si j'allais te le dire. Je te déteste déjà. »_

_« Hahaha, on me le dit souvent ! »_

_Souris pas comme un débile alors que je te dis ça. On dirait un humain idiot…. Et puis après tout…_

_« T'es vraiment un chieur. Mais je veux bien tenter le coup. __Mon nom c'est Kieran. Kieran Kirkland. __T'as plutôt intérêt à t'en souvenir. »_

* * *

_« Hello, grand frère »_

Il avait imaginé différemment ses retrouvailles avec son grand frère. De l'émotion, des larmes peut-être. Il serait venu le chercher, lui aurait souri. Mervin aurait été là aussi. Ou peut-être pas. Son frère serait venu le chercher en premier. Enfin, ça, il l'avait imaginé parce qu'il avait toujours voulu être le premier dans le cœur de l'aîné. En vrai, il savait qu'il les aimait autant tous le deux. Mais il se l'était imaginé quand même.

Et il l'avait attendu. Tous les jours les premières années. Puis toutes les semaines. Au bout d'un siècle, tous les mois. Et puis il avait juste cessé d'y croire.

Au fond, il s'en doutait. Dans ses premiers souvenirs, son frère avait environ 10 ans d'âge physique. Une Nation suit une croissance humaine normale jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Son frère était âgé. Beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Déjà une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être plus. Le temps pour lui d'être blessé. D'être mutilé à vie.

_Qu'est-ce que les humains t'ont fait, pendant ce temps, hein ?_

Sûrement pas que du bien. Sa mère aurait pu le défendre. Sans doute les avait-elle laissés l'emmener. Le briser. Sans doute avait-elle accepté qu'ils jouent avec lui. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Scot' n'avait jamais aimé Brittania.

Ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte quand ils étaient encore ensemble, il l'avait réalisé ensuite. Son frère était bousillé, totalement en déséquilibre, à tendances parano et avec une haine inconditionnelle des humains. Il avait une vision du monde décalée et bancale. Il tenait grâce à eux deux, il le savait.

Qu'avait-il fait, après ce jour, là-bas, sur la plage ? Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cet appel que tous ressentaient, celui de son peuple, celui de son roi, et pourtant il se débattait avec ça, il mutilait lui-même son propre esprit de Nation, il se détruisait à petit feu.

Ce type tordu l'aimait. Ce type tordu était son frère. Son grand frère. Et il avait du péter un câble, c'était tout. Il ne reviendrait pas. Ça, il l'avait peu à peu compris. Et ça avait fait mal, oui vraiment mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire à ces mots vides éternellement. Et à ce moment-là, il était devenu adulte.

Il ne pensait pas le revoir. Du moins, pas comme ça.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Bah, j'ai changé. Toi aussi. Mais juste un peu. »

Le roux secoua la tête lentement. Il avait les yeux vides, le visage inexpressif.

« Si. Je te reconnais. T'es plutôt difficile à oublier, gamin. »

Pas de salut. Pas d'explication. Pas de sourire, pas de larmes. Même pas d'émotions. Même pas de surprise. Juste peut-être de la lassitude. Beaucoup, beaucoup de lassitude.

« Tu veux pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? À moi ? Et à Mervin ? »

- …T'as revu ton frère ? »

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un revienne pour lui. »

Il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler ses reproches. 5 siècles à se taire, c'est suffisant. 5 siècles à espérer cet instant, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il obtint un petit rire en réponse. Il ne pensait même pas que l'autre était encore en état de rire.

« Ouais, tu m'en veux hein.

- Le contraire serait étonnant.

- Peut-être. »

Même pas de réaction. Ça devenait grave. Et ça le saoulait.

« T'es un vrai connard en fait.

- Hum ?

Il avait frappé fort. Et pourtant Scot ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il envoya son poing dans sa figure. Il se contenta de redresser légèrement la tête, juste suffisamment pour que son frère revienne dans son champ de vision.

- Ça va, tu t'es fait plaisir ?

- Tu nous as laissé 5 siècles seuls au milieu d'humains, les créatures dont tu nous avais toujours dit qu'elles étaient malfaisantes, avec pour seule promesse celle que tu viendrais nous chercher un jour. On a attendu pendant 500 ans que tu te décides à bouger ton cul et là…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que des sanglots incontrôlés secouaient ses épaules.

- Et là, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est…c'est ça ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Quel con ! »

Là, une réaction, enfin. Un air désolé. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

_Don't cry…._

Et deux bras rassurants qui l'attirèrent doucement contre le torse de l'aîné.

_You are …_

« Chut, chut…je suis désolé, d'accord…

- Putain…je t'ai attendu, moi…de quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?

- D'un idiot. Nous avons tous les deux l'air de parfaits idiots.

- Faut croire que c'est de famille.

Il ne vit pas le sourire rêveur qui avait fleuri sur le visage du plus grand.

_For me, you are…_

- Ouais, c'est de famille. On est frères, après tout.

_You are…_

Il était bercé doucement, les bras protecteurs de son frère refermés sur lui tandis qu'il relâchait toute la peine et la frustration accumulée depuis des siècles.

- S'il-te-plaît, plus jamais ça.

Ne fais plus ça. Sois comme avant. Reste la personne inaccessible et froide que tu as toujours été. Repousse-moi, même si tu veux. Mais reste cette même personne prête à combattre le monde entier pour un seul de nos sourires. Cette personne qui nous évitait presque timidement, et qui nous aimait de loin en nous dévorant des yeux.

Ne change pas.

Ne change plus.

Ne m'abandonne pas.

_You are my precious little brother._

* * *

_Tu as toujours été comme ça. Presque animal._

_Curieux au-delà du raisonnable, presque muet, sauvage, au visage parfois si expressif et souvent indéchiffrable, pas du genre à te poser trop de questions._

_Naturel._

_Tu n'as jamais agis par mesquinerie pure. Tout ce que tu faisais, c'était parce que pour toi, c'était nécessaire. Tu ne cherchais pas à blesser ceux avec qui tu étais, ni à les rendre heureux. Tu ne donnais rien et n'attendais rien en retour. Tu étais cruel, tu faisais du mal à tous ceux qui te touchaient. Parfois, même tu le faisais pour t'amuser. C'était comme si tu ne comprenais pas que ça leur faisait du mal. Tu les écrasais, les détruisais, mais c'était comme si tu ne leur voulais pas le moindre mal. Tu te contentais de jouer avec eux, presque innocemment. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fasciné chez toi._

_Mais avec nous, tu n'étais pas comme ça._

_Je sais que tu ne comprenais pas ce que nous pouvions ressentir. Tu n'étais pas du genre à te poser des questions à ce sujet, et lorsque tu t'en posais, tu ne trouvais souvent aucune réponse._

_Mais tu faisais de ton mieux, tu mettais à profit tout ce que tu savais pour que nous allions bien. Pour ne jamais nous blesser. Tu nous protégeais toujours, et pour ça, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Nous étions tout._

_Nous étions ce qui te permettait de vivre._

_Nous étions les seules personnes que tu aimais vraiment. _

_Et pour ça, je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez._

_Parce que personne n'aurais pu nous aimer autant que tu l'as fait. Nous n'aurions jamais pu être aussi heureux avec une autre personne que toi._

_Tant pis si tu étais un détraqué. Tant pis si tu étais cette personne étrange, à la fois si proche et pourtant distante, quasi-bipolaire et animale._

_Tu as toujours été notre grand frère._

_Je me fichais que tu sois un tueur, un démon, ou quoique que ce soit d'autre. Du moment que tu restais mon grand frère, je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde._

* * *

Il avait toujours voulu être son préféré.

Celui qu'il aimait le plus.

Il avait toujours voulu être spécial pour lui.

Être aussi spécial pour son grand frère que ce dernier l'était pour lui.

_Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour voulu _ça.

« Hello, p'tit frère. »

Il ne se sentit même pas capable de lui répondre. De toute façon, l'autre n'attendait aucune réponse. Il se contenta de s'approcher doucement et de s'arrêter devant lui.

Le cadet leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de son aîné. Le même regard vert aux étincelles bleues que le sien.

Un regard dans lequel il devinait le reflet de sa propre lassitude.

Sans un mot, il laissa son frère s'agenouiller devant le canapé où il était assis, puis enlacer ses jambes, presque tendrement pour y enfouir son visage pâle.

Songeur, il laissa ses mains fourrager dans les cheveux roux sombres, se refusant à baisser le regard sur la silhouette de son frère devant lui. Il aurait juré qu'il l'aurait vue trembler, s'il l'avait fait.

_Why are you so weak, brother ?_

Encore une autre question qu'il ne formulerait jamais.

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être aussi fort devant moi que devant tous les autres ?_

Il raffermit sa prise sur les mèches fuyantes.

Il aurait voulu que jamais rien de tout ça n'arrive.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir son frère comme ça à nouveau.

Il aurait voulu continuer à voir en lui ce grand frère si fort et indestructible qu'il avait toujours connu.

Ou plutôt, cru connaître.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais croire que son frère avait aussi ses faiblesses.

Il aurait voulu conserver cette image de lui, si étincelante, si rassurante, qu'il idolâtrait encore, et qu'il tentait de retenir tandis qu'elle partait en lambeaux.

Mais c'était comme ça.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, il souhaitait ne jamais le voir partir.

Même s'il avait mal.

Même si par sa présence, le grand lui transmettait son propre mal-être, ses propres répugnances, sa propre dépression, son propre rejet de ce monde.

Même si à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il le plongeait un peu plus dans ses ténèbres, dans sa folie, dans cette douleur et ce malaise si persistants qu'il avait parfois envie d'en hurler.

Même si chaque fois, il lui semblait que son monde devenait de plus en plus gris, de plus en plus fade.

Il ne souvenait pas de comment tout ceci avait commencé. Peut-être que ça remontait à ce fameux jour, celui de leur retrouvailles.

Alors, s'il n'avait pas été le premier à le voir, le premier à lui parler, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

Il se posait la question, parfois, pendant les nuits où il se sentait si mal qu'il ne pouvait même plus dormir.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Même ces idiots pathétiques, ceux qui croyaient connaître tout de son grand frère, ceux qui le voyaient encore comme une personne heureuse, avaient le droit à son attention, à ses sourires, à son intérêt.

_Alors, pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi _lui_ n'y avait pas droit ?

_Did I do something wrong ?_

Qu'avait-il fait pour susciter ça ? Pourquoi avec lui, son frère était-il si différent ?

Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas droit à cette comédie qu'il se plaisait à jouer avec les autres ?

À ce semblant de joie de vivre qu'il exhibait dehors ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'à moi, tu refuses de me mentir ?_

C'était idiot, égoïste.

Mais il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître vraiment son grand frère.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à croire naïvement qu'il était heureux.

_Parce que ça m'aurait fait beaucoup moins mal._

Un mensonge, certes, mais un mensonge tellement doux, tellement plus supportable que cette vérité si lourde à supporter pour l'adolescent qu'il croyait encore être.

_Je ne suis pas assez fort, grand frère._

Pas assez fort pour porter plus longtemps les peines et les dégoûts de cet homme mutilé qu'était son grand frère.

Plus assez fort pour les maintenir tous les deux à la surface.

Alors l'aîné Kirkland coulait, et il coulait avec lui, parce que l'autre se cramponnait à lui si fort, et parce qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas le lâcher non plus.

Il se noyait, mais pourtant il continuait.

Il continuait de rester près de lui pendant ces longs silences qui l'oppressaient un peu plus à chaque fois, pendant ces moments si douloureux où ils se demandaient si son frère pleurait vraiment où s'il s'imaginait les coulées transparentes sur ses joues.

Il détestait ces moments, mais ils avaient finis par devenir sa drogue, son addiction, sa vie.

Ils le détruisaient lentement, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un flot torturé de douleur, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Parce que dans ces moments, il était enfin cette personne spéciale qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Parce que dans ces moments, il devenait essentiel.

Il devenait ce soutien, ce rempart, ce point d'attache.

Il devenait le calmant de son frère, il devenait son médicament, il devenait cette drogue qui lui permettait de tenir encore.

Il devenait l'injection qui permettait de retenir encore un peu l'âme torturée de son aîné, cette âme douloureuse qui ne semblait aspirer qu'à quitter ce monde le plus tôt possible.

Il maintenait entre eux les morceaux de son esprit, l'empêchait de se disloquer, le gardait encore un peu près de lui, le gardant encore un peu vivant, le gardant encore un peu dans le monde des vivants.

Il le retenait encore un peu alors qu'il semblait chaque fois plus pressé de partir.

Il était égoïste et cruel.

Mais comme ça, il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore vivre un jour de plus. De pouvoir lui aussi continuer à sourire, à ignorer cette douleur lancinante au fond de sa poitrine.

_Si je pouvais devenir ta raison d'exister, alors je pourrais continuer à vivre._

* * *

_Ça ne pouvait pas durer._

Ou bien peut-être juste que ça ne devait _pas_ durer. Peut-être que c'était mal.

_Qu'est-ce qui est bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est mal ? _

Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu rester juste comme ils étaient ?

_N'étions-nous pas bien, tous les deux ?_

Ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer à se détruire lentement ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas encore s'imprégner l'un de l'autre ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas encore s'agripper l'un à l'autre pour lentement se laisser sombrer ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, tu ressens le besoin de me protéger ?_

Pourquoi devait-il redevenir ce grand frère si fort qu'il avait toujours cru avoir ? Pourquoi devait-il le redevenir maintenant, seulement après l'avoir brisé, broyé, écrasé sous le poids de ses lourdes considérations de détraqué ?

_« Hey, Logan. Ça suffit. On arrête tout. »_

Comment en était-il venu à prononcer ces mots ?

_« C'est mal. C'est mauvais pour nous. Pour toi. »_

Lui avait-il fallu tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte ? Ou bien avait-il préféré jusqu'à maintenant ne rien voir ?

_« Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. On a juste à continuer à vivre, d'accord. Essaye juste de vivre comme ça. Comme avant. Tout va bien. »_

Pour lui, c'était facile. Trois secondes, et il disparaissait. Il partait s'exiler loin, plus loin que personne n'irait jamais le chercher.

_Mais moi ? Je ne peux pas, grand frère._

Pourquoi avait-il soudain ressenti le besoin de briser tout ce qu'à eux deux, ils avaient bâti ? Pourquoi devait-il quitter ce monde de douleur qu'ils s'étaient façonnés ?

_Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi._

Fragile, dépendant, déprimé. Joli tableau. Comme s'il avait aspiré toute son énergie, toute sa joie de vivre, pour finalement le laisser seul, une fois qu'il lui aurait tout pris.

_Je ne peux plus._

Ce n'était pas possible.

_« Hé, hé, me regarde pas comme ça…écoute, essaye de t'y faire. Les humains, les autres tout ça…Essaye de sociabiliser. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre seul. »_

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

Quand avait-il pu apprendre quoi que ce soit à son sujet ? Sûrement pas pendant ces longs silences où il le détruisait lentement.

_« Tu as des tas de qualités. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique. Et tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver des gens pour toi. »_

_Des qualités ?_

C'était avant qu'il les lui prenne. C'était avant qu'il brise doucement toute sa confiance en lui, son assurance, ses sentiments. C'était avant qu'il fasse de lui un spectre vivant, le reflet du détraqué qu'il était.

_Il n'y a rien, grand frère._

Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Même avant le retour de son aîné, la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait vraiment compter était son frère, son presque-jumeau, sa vie. Il restait bien les quelques nations celtiques restantes. Mais au final, rien de bien réjouissant.

_Finalement, tu n'as fait que m'entraîner plus profondément dans les ténèbres où j'errais déjà._

Finalement, il n'a fait que concrétiser tout ça, ces pensées qui tournaient déjà en boucle dans sa tête. Finalement, il n'a fait que le rendre accro à ce mal-être et à cette douleur qu'ils partageaient en silence.

_Et maintenant ?_

C'était beaucoup plus simple de mourir lentement, ensemble, que de réapprendre à vivre sans lui.

_Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Je ne pourrais plus._

Comme autant d'autres mots qu'il ne dirait pas non plus.

Alors il le laisse juste partir en silence, il laisse la porte se refermer.

Dehors, le ciel est gris, le vent souffle, les feuilles tourbillonnent, comme pour mettre une image sur cette confusion qu'il ressent.

Mais après tout ce n'est rien.

Rien qu'un jour de plus.

_Just another lonely day._

* * *

_« Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi »_

_Alors viens, viens me chercher, maintenant…_

* * *

« Hey, hey ! Regarde-moi…regarde-moi. Okay, ça va aller. Ça va aller. D'accord ? »

_Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais un attardé ?_

….

_Oh, c'est vrai …_

Devant lui, à quelque pas à peine, le bord d'une falaise, et au-delà, le vide, l'écume, et les flots bouillonnants en contrebas

_Comment j'ai bien pu arriver là ?_

Intéressé, il se penche légèrement pour mieux détailler les vagues grises.

« Non non ! Non, non, non ! »

Il sursaute.

_Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?_

« Regarde-moi, ok ? Regarde-moi. »

Cette voix, la voix est plus calme. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se tourner vers _lui_ avec un regard courroucé.

…_Hey…C'est quoi ce regard ?_

Pourquoi _l'autre_ le regarde-t-il avec un air si paniqué ?

_Je vais bien, tu sais ? Je suis pas blessé, tu vois ?_

Il voudrait _le _rassurer. Il voudrait lui dire ça à voix haute. Mais au lieu de ça, il laisse son regard glisser vers le précipice.

…_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?_

Il devrait le regarder. Lui dire qu'il va bien. Le rassurer, marcher vers lui. Mentir. Comme il a eu l'habitude de le faire ces dernières années.

Mais il ne peut détacher son regard du vide.

…_Est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de faire une bêtise ?_

Sûrement que si. _Et pourtant…_

Un pas. Quelques graviers tombent dans le précipice. Il les regarde, fasciné, disparaître dans les flots sombres.

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas disparaître lui aussi dans l'écume, pourquoi ne pourrait-il simplement étendre ses ailes pour tomber, lui aussi, offrir son corps aux flots sombres pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, qu'il puisse s'endormir doucement au fond de l'eau ?

_Juste trois pas._

Il _l_'entend crier quelque chose, derrière, mais il ne comprit pas.

_Un._

Il vacille un instant.

_Deux._

Un bruit de pas, derrière.

…_Trois ?_

Non, juste …

_Juste…_

De la chaleur. Deux bras chauds autour de lui. Et un murmure furieux à son oreille.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de faire, idiot ? »_

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?_

Il a essayé, pourtant. De continuer à vivre. D'être heureux. De refaire surface, de s'extirper de ce cauchemar dans lequel il s'était plongé.

_Dans lequel tu m'as plongé._

Et il craque.

_J'ai pas réussi, pas vrai ?_

Il ne peut qu'agripper _sa_ chemise, se cramponner à _lui_ de toutes ses forces. Et de sangloter en guise d'excuse.

« _I tried, you know…I tried »_

_«Shht. Of course you did. You're a good boy. »_

C'est un mensonge. C'est un mensonge, _il_ le sait, mais _il_ le dit quand même.

_No, I'm not._

Cette fois non plus, il ne dira rien. Il ne dira rien, il gardera ça pour lui, comme il a tout gardé, au cours de ces dernières années.

_Non._

C'est décidé. Plus rien ne sera gardé.

Il_ le_ serre un instant, se libère, respire un coup et sèche ses larmes.

Derrière lui, si près, sa délivrance.

_Il _lui sourit. Le même sourire faux, celui qu'il lui avait déjà fait, quelques centaines d'années auparavant.

_J'aurais préféré voir autre chose qu'une contrefaçon._

Mais tant pis. Il est déjà tard.

Il n'a qu'à pousser légèrement sur sa jambe. C'est fou, ce que ça fait peur, quand on se sent partir.

Il devrait tout lui dire, tout ce qu'il ne _lui_ a jamais dit.

Mais il n'a déjà plus le temps.

Alors il _lui_ dit juste une phrase.

_Mourir sur un regret n'est pas une bonne chose._

Mais l'horreur peinte sur _son _visage lui fait du bien.

_Quelque chose de vrai._

Puis, tout s'accélère. Ça va vite, presque trop vite, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait esquissé un sourire.

_Et puis l'eau. Et puis les flots. Ça fait mal. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas du s'attendre à partir sans douleur. _

_Mais tant pis._

_Ça lui convient._

_Une dernière phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se libère peu à peu de son corps brisé._

_Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû _lui_ dire ça. Mais tant pis._

Alors, ciao, grand frère.

_« J'aurais voulu mourir pour toi. »_

* * *

C'est ce qui arrive, quand le corps d'un pays est trop gravement endommagé.

Il disparaît, tout simplement.

Et puis, un jour, il revient. Il réapparaît, comme ça.

On le retrouve, souvent à errer près des lieux de sa mort.

Il ne se souvient de rien. Ou presque.

Alors, on l'emmène, on lui parle, on lui réapprend.

Parfois, il récupère quelques bribes de souvenir.

Rarement, il se souvient des liens qui le liaient à ses proches.

Jamais, il ne redevient le même.

« Tu étais…quelqu'un d'important pour moi, non ? »

Il hésite, il n'est pas sûr.

Il regarde timidement le grand garçon planté devant lui.

S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré.

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

S'il avait pu, il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait.

S'il avait pu, il lui aurait dit ces simples mots. _« Je suis ton grand frère. »_

S'il avait pu, il aurait été tout ce que le gamin en face de lui aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Alors, il s'approche doucement.

« Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas faire cette tête-là. »

Et il s'arrête, interloqué. Même le gamin semble ne pas comprendre pourquoi il a dit ça. Mais il reprend quand même, incertain.

« Tu as l'air faible. »

Il hésite.

« Et tu ne l'étais jamais. »

Il y a un silence.

Et finalement, il n'avance plus, il reste là, à quelques mètres devant ce qui lui semble être un fantôme.

« Alors, juste, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

Des milliers de réponses s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, des milliers de réactions, des milliers de futurs possibles.

Mais en fin de compte, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui lui conviendra.

Il le sait.

_Fini, les mensonges. Fini, les contrefaçons._

Alors, il franchit les quelques mètres restant, se plante devant lui, et le dit, sans faillir, sans broncher, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, qu'il sait si semblables aux siens.

_« Je suis ton grand frère. »_

Et le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage du gamin, ce sourire qu'il pensait fané à jamais, lui donne des ailes.

_You give me the wings to fly._

* * *

**Fin guimauve, je sais, mais il le fallait._  
_**

**Et finalement, j'aurais pas atteint les 10 000 mots.**

**...**

**Review ?**

**Et p'têt même un petit favorite ? Ou même un follow ? *grands yeux pleins d'espoirs***


End file.
